HERY POOTER ND TEH MAGIK WILLY
by magikwilly
Summary: OMGOMG HENRY POTR'S CARZY ADVNTURS AT HOGWRATZ


HERRY POOTER ND THE MAGIC WILLY

WUN DAY HENRY PTER WSA GOIN TO SKOOL WEN HE SAW YUNG HAROLD WESLY WITHOUT ANY COTHES ON. HE AKSED "OMGOMGOMG Y U NO HAVE COTHES HAROLD WESLY?" HAROLD SAID "ITS AFTA LAIBA DAI AND I DIDN'T WANN BE UNSTYLISH." HEERY GT SO HORNY THEN HE TOK OUT HIS WILLY ND THEY HAD BUTSECKS.

HEERRY POTER WAS CONFUSD AT WHA HAPPND AND THN ATE SUM CRUMPETS. HE DEN WNT TO C DUMBLDOR AND SIAD "DUBMDORE WHN R WE GNNA GET SOME MOER HORCRUXZ?" DUMBLDOR SIAD "IM SORY BUT I AM 2 HIGH." THN DUMBLDOR TOK HIS COTHES OFF ND THY HAD BUTSEKS UNTL HENRY SAID "OMGLMAOROFL UR WILLY IS TOO BIG," AND TEHN HE WNT TO DA OWLRY ND SNT A LETTA TO SRIUS SAYIN "LES PLY SOME SUPA MARRO BRUVVAS."

HENRY WNT BAK UPSTARS ND WNT TO TARNSFIGRTION KLASS. PROF MCGONARAGAL SAID "TDAY WE LERN 2 MAKE SUM CHAWCLTE" NEVLLE THE FAT KID AMLOST HAD A HAERT ATTAK. HERMAYNEE MAD HRS THE BST ND DRAKE SAID "U FILTHY MDBLOD" ND HERMAYNEE STRATED CRYN BUT SHE STPPD CUASE SHE ATE THE CHAWCOLATE

LOL

NOW HERY WNT TO PTIONS CLAS. WEN HE GT THRE HE SAW HIS TEACHA SNPE AND SAID "BOTHER" ND THN SNPE SHOT THE FAT KID. THY SAT DWON ND MAD SUM TEA. AFETR THAT SNAPE SAID TO HERMAYNEE "OMFG WNNA HAVE SECKS?" HERMAYNEE SIAD YES ND THEY HAD SEKCS IN FRNY OF THE CLASS. HERRYS WILY DNIDT GO HRAD ND HE QUSTIND HIS SECKSUALITY.

WEN HE WAS WLAKIN DWON THE HALL HE SAW HIS YELOW FRINED CHOW MEIN. CHOW SAID "U SO HORNY ME LUV U LONG TIME" TEHN THEY HAD SECKS BUT HENRY DIDN'T LIEK IT.

HE WNT BAK TO DUMBLDOR AND SAID "DUMBLDORE I TINK IM GHEY" THEN THY HAD BUTSECKS AGAIN CUZ HEERRY'S GHEY. AFTA DEY WER DUN, HENRY SIAD TO DUBMBDORE "DUMBDOR I IS CONFSD BOUT ME 'SECKSUALITY' AND HVAE BEN HVAIN BUTSEKS ARUND THE SKOOL. DUMBDOR SIAD '" MSUT CHOSE BTEWEEN WATS RITE ND WATS EASY" TAT IS MA FAVRIT LINE OF DA FOFTH MOVIE.

HENRY DEN WENT OUTSIDE TO PALY SUM KIDDITCH. HE LKIES GRABIN DA BALL DAT FLIES ARUND THE STADUIM CUZ HES GHEY. WEN HE WAS DERE A CHAWCALTE MAN NAMD DENZEL CME UP TO HIM AND SIAD "YO NIGGA GIMME UR BROOM." HERRY THUOGT HE WAS ATTRATIV, BUT THE CHAWCOLATE MAN SMAKED HERRY WIT HIS WILLY ND HE CRIED.

WEN HE WAS WALKIN BAK TO DA SKOOL HIS OL FREND HAGRAD KEM UP TO HIM ND SED "HERY I GOT SUM PORNO WE CULD WATCH IN ME HUT" BUT HENRY SIAD "NO FOR IT HAS WILLYS ND FANNIES IN IT"

WEN HE WAS GOIN TO THE GRAT HAL, HAROLDS LITL SISTR VERGINA KEM UP TO HERY ND SAID "LES REKINDLE OUR RELASHIONIP ND HAVE SEKS" BUT HERY SIAD NO, BEKUSE SHE HAD BEAT HIM IN A GMAE OF POKEMON STADIUM THE NITE BEFOR ND HE DID NOT FORGIV HER. TEN MY YELLOW FREND CHOW MEIN KEM BAK WIT A POKEMON BALL ND THRW IT AT THE FAT KID NEVILE.

THE NEX MORNNG IN TO TARNSFIGRTION KLASS, PROF MCGONARAGAL

WAS NT IN BECAUSE SHE HAD WILD BEASTIALTY WIT MS NORIS ND WAS PREGNNT. OUR SUBSITTE WS FIRENZE THE HROSE. HE GOT MAD WHEN WE CALED HIM HORS, SAYIN "I am more sophisticated than a mere horse." TEHN HE TOK OUT HIS GIANT HROSE WILLY ND PUT IT IN DRAKES HAIR. THAT IS Y ITS WAIT

LLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL I MAD A CLEVA JOKE

AS HENRY WLKED IT WE STRATD TALKN TO CHOW MEIN ABUT OUR OWL EXMS ND SHE SIAD "KUNG POW CHIKN FRIED RICE" THN THEY HD SUM MOR BUTSEKS TO HID HIS TRU SECKSUALITY.

TEN SUMTIN HAWRIBLE HAPPN. HERY WAS IN THE GRAET HAL WITH HAROLD HERMAYNEE ND THE FAT KID WEN TEN VLODMORE BSTD OPN THE SKOOL DORS ND SAID "I HAV KEM FOR HERY POTRS MAGIK WILLY"

ND THN HE SHOT THE FAT KID WIT A WILYL ERCTM SPLL ND HIS WILLY GOT REAALLY BIG.

SO VLODMOR WAS IN THE SKOOL NOW. EVRYNE WAS REAALLY SCARD, ND HE SIAD "HENRY UR WILLY HAS THE POWER TO SAV THE WRLD FORM HOMOSECKSUALTY ND CURE AIDS ND I MUS HAV IT TO SVAE THE CHLRDN AT THE BURN HOPSITL. THN DUMBDOR KEM ND SHOT A FIRBAL AT VLODMORER ND HE DIED :

HERY THOT BOUT WAT VLODEMROEM SIAD. HE THOT WOW I DUNT HAV TO BE HOMOSCKSUAL ANYMRE, ND HE WNTD TO GET RID OF HIS AIDS TO.

HE NEDDED TO LERN HOW TO USE HIS MAGIK WILLY.

HE WNET ALL OVA TEH SKOOL SERCHN FORE SUMWUN WHO NEW BOUT THE MAGIK WILY. HE WNT TO HIS BLAK FREND JAMAL BUT HE ONLI TLAKD BOUT HOW THE WHIT WIZRDS ARE PUTIN HIS PEOPL DWON. HIS YELOW FRIEND CHOW MIEN TALKD BOUT SUKY SUKY FI DOLLA ND HERY FLT UNCMFRTBL, ND THEY HAD BUTSEKS. HE TLAKD TO DMBLEDOR BUT HE WAS TO HIGH 2 HELP. HE KEP SERCHN FOR HELP NTIL HE SAW SUM FISH ND CHIPS ND THN HE STOPD.

HERY DNNT KNW WAT TO DO SO HE LIT UP A BLUNT. I PERSNNLY TINK DRUGS R BAD. I DUNT NED DRUGS TO GIT HIGH I GET HIGH OFF LIFE. AS HE WAS SMOKEN THE DOOBIE MS NORIS THE KAT KEM ND TOLD HENRY

Harry, your magical penis can do many things to help society. In order to use its great power, you must offer a great sacrifice. HERY WAS FREAKD OUT TEH KAT TLKD ND THRW A BRIK AT IT ND IT DIED. THIS MAD PROF MCGONARAGAL SAD CAUZ SHE HAD NO LONGR A PARNTR TO TAK CARE OF HER BABY.

HERY PONDRD KERFULLY THE NEX DY. HE HD TO SACRIFC SUMTIN FOR HIS WLLY TO WRK. SO HE TOL THE FAT KID NEVILLE THAT HED GIV HM KAKE IF HE WER TO LT HIM CAS A SPEL ON HIM. HERY KAST AVADADADHASIA KEDBRAKDA0 ND THE FAT KD DIED. HIS WILY ABSORBD THE DEAD FAT KD ND KEM TO LYFE. THE WILY SED WAT IS UR WISH, ND HENRY SIAD I WULD LIKE TO HAV TEH NEW XBOX 360 ND TEH WLLY TEN GRNTD HIS WISH.

BEIN SO SMART, TEH WILLY TOK TEH APPURTNY ND KILD HERY, BUT KLLD HIMSLFE CUZ HE IS PART OF HERY. WEN TEH WILY DIED, EVRYNEWAS NO LONGA HOMOSECKSUAL, AIDS WAAS KURD. HERYMANEE ND DRAKE ENDED UP GTENIN MARIED, DUMBLDOR DIED OF LUN CANCR, PROF MCGONARAGALS BAIBE BECME HED OF MIRCOSOFT, SNAP ND HERYS YELLOW FRIEND CHOW MEIN FEL IN LUV ND HAD DISTRUBN YELLOW BABIES, ND HARLD WESLY GOT ARSTED FUR POSESION OF MARJUIANA. My typing also got a lot better thanks to it.

Sadly in the end they all died, cause Chuck Norris read my previous blogs and killed them all for being retarded.

THE END

OMG THIS IS BETTA TEHN AL TEH OTHA STUF PUT ON HER, CUZ ITS GHEY


End file.
